Kyousuke Ebisawa
Kyousuke Ebisawa 'is the shamisen player for Velvet Vendetta. He is a rigid and strict person at all times, and even his stage presence shows some of his trademark stoicism. '' Basic Stats '''Full Name: '''EBISAWA Kyousuke (蛯沢 京介) '''Aliases and Nicknames: '''Kyou, on stage '''Gender: Male Species: 'Human '''Ethnicity:'Japanese 'Age:'28 '''Birthdate: 23 September cusp, Air/Earth Blood Type: O Hometown: Saitama, Saitama, Japan Languages: Japanese, Chinese (mandarin), Korean, English, some French. Occupation: Shamisen player for Velvet Vendetta Appearance HEIGHT: 6'2"/185cm WEIGHT: 170lb/77kg Body: Kyou is a well-shaped man who takes diligent care of his body. He eats only what is good for him, and has a work out routine every morning which includes a 5 km jog. He has a very low body fat content, and has smooth muscle tone all over his body. He's mostly a tall and narrow fellow over all, though his shoulders are somewhat impressive. Hair: Dark brown, with thick-ish strands. He likes to keep it back, but it's long enough that it can be styled up for shows. Eyes: Dark brown, borderline black. Skin: A soft Asian glow, large-ish pores, clear complexion and sun-healthy. Voice: Deep, smooth baritone. It also sounds judgmental 95% of the time. Clothing: ' Loves suits, and that's mostly what he wears. He can't afford the sort of quality that Haruna wears yet, but he is rarely more dressed down than a button-down without a tie, even in the summer. He has ''maybe one pair of jeans, and some sweatpants for working out. '''Additional: He waxes his eyebrows for that slim and pointed look. Personality Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Reading, composing, investing, looking at real estate, architecture, people-watching, looking at landscapes/natural art Color: Black, warm shades of brown Food and Drink: Sashimi, somen noodles, tofu, cilantro Fragrance: A*men Cigarette: Mild Seven (though he only smokes socially) Music: Classical and anything played on classic eastern instruments. Clothing: Classy but economical Underwear: Briefs (usually black) Animal: Black bears, koi fish Season: Spring Place: Under cherry blossom trees when they're in bloom Book: Mysteries and historical fiction Movie: Deep, artsy films or dramas Subject: History Sport: Swimming (he swims), Lacrosse (to watch) Lucky Number: 7 Sexual: Appears at the surface to be asexual, but is actually a deeply repressed homosexual. He hasn't told anyone (he believe he can control himself) Other Likes: Cleanliness, luxury goods, expensive watches, successful CEOs, dry liquors Dislikes: Dirty welcome mats, imperfect manners, losing money in the stock market Fears: Unemployment, a loss of success, disappointing his parents. Disgusts: Disrespectful people, the "younger generation" for the most part, food waste, bad hair days. Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ISTJ IQ: 113 Political Views: Conservative Religion: Shinto Background Kyou was raised in a very conservative household, and had the respect for tradition beat right into him. There was always a punishment waiting for every step out of line, and Kyou recieved enough as a young child to learn how to avoid them later on. He did what was instructed of him-- namely, study hard, and after school, learn his instrument. He went on to attend business school as his father wished, keeping shamisen along as a skill. After university he worked as a salary man for a few good years, but the economy tanked and took his job with it. Unable to face the shame of confessing his unemployment to his parents, he attempted to drink himself to death one night at a bar. While there, he met Kiri for the first time, who told him about the job he'd just caught with Velvet Vendetta, and helped to get his shamisen a part of the project. He still hadsn't told his parents he's in a band. Relationships Lovers *None. Friends *Kiri: friend. They don't have too much to talk about, but Kiri saved his life, so they find things. Family *Mother: A calm an small woman, she doesn't speak much but taught Kyou all of his formal manners. *Father: A rigid man much like his own father, and like his son now. He won't tolerate anything less than perfection. *Ai Ebisawa: little sister. Kyou is very strict with her just like his parents are, but he's a little more understanding too, so she usually comes to him to cry about her problems. She's in high school now. Pets Housing Kyou owns a small "one room mansion" apartment in Tokyo where he now lives. It's just a tatami room with a small bathroom, and he cooks on an electric griddle and lives out of a mini-fridge. He was waiting to make more money before scaling up, especially after losing his job. Additional Info and Trivia * He hates being called Kyou unless it's an interview for the band. Otherwise, It's Kyousuke-- or Ebisawa, even. * Despite the suicide attempt, Kyou isn't depressed. His pride matters that much to him, which is the same reason he's still so firmly entrenched in the closet. Roleplays/Stories Gallery Category:Loki's Characters Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Libra Category:Virgo Category:Asian Category:Roleplay